Indemnity
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Susah payah aku menyembunyikanmu dari keingintahuan berlebih dunia, tapi usahaku tak kau dukung, dasar anak nakal!/YEWON FIC/Un-Official pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Saat cinta membuat nafasmu blingsatan,

Mengapa tak lepaskan dan memilih bebas sendiri?

Agaknya makna rasamu berubah jadi nafsu?

Labelmu jadi buruk rupa,

Mengapa egois?

 _Masih berharap ganti rugi?_

.

.

.

* * *

a YEWON fic

Enjoy :D

* * *

.

Gesekan _sneakers_ dengan marmer semenarik Kristal itu nyaring bunyinya. Dentuman konstan tersebut terlalu abstrak memang jika didengar hingga membuat kepalanya terserang pening, sebagai buntut dari aktifitasnya sepanjang hari ini.

Semua orang nyatanya sedang terlalu sensitif, jadinya _bawa perasaan,_ walau ia ingin jadi seorang sopan yang menggumamkan sekelumit sapa pada mereka. Tahu benar jika manusia itu suka berkoloni melebihi makhluk apapun di muka bumi, tapi sekarang.. wajah mereka terlalu _absurd_ deskripsiannya; _nyureng, cemberut, hingga mendumel sendiri._

"Maaf,"

Suaranya terlampau halus untuk disebut sebuah bisikan. Memang kelakuannya seperti roh perawan gentayangan saja sekarang. Semua orang rasanya malas untuk memberinya tanggapan yang pantas.

Seorang wanita muda di sana mencoba berbaik hati untuk memberinya kesempatan agar diakui. Dia memberi senyum prosefional walau ketara sekali tak begitu tulus, sebelum matanya menyorot benar pada dirinya, dan wanita cantik itu lupa kenapa tubuhnya jadi kaku begini.

"A-ah! Anda rupanya! Lama tak berjumpa."

Nadanya nyaris terpekik, jadinya gagap sendiri. Ia menanggapinya seceria pembawaannya. Tersenyum tipis, dan entah dirinya rabun atau terlalu awas, tak melewatkan semburan manis warnanya merah muda di pipi putih wanita cantik itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apa bisa?"

 _Oh, di mana jantungku tadi?_

.

.

.

* * *

Gesekan pantofelnya menggema jadi ketukan paling mistis yang pernah ada bagi mereka. Menjadi sang superior dengan tahtanya jauh di atas yang lain, membuat dirinya berlagak begitu congkak hingga melewatkan dengungan busuk di belakang, dan mutlak membuatnya punya komunitas pembenci; semacam _haters._

Toh bukan mereka yang menyeka peluh untuk menanam padi yang setiap hari kumakan!

Menduduki singgasana dengan label kayu berpelitur kaca bertuliskan namanya dengan ukiran sangat agung, ia kembali menceburkan diri dengan rutinitas paling membosankan versinya. Dokumen-dokumen tengik ini menunggu perhatian untuk disentuh.

Pintunya terketuk cukup konstan, menjadikan konsentrasinya tak sebaik lalu-lalu. Akhir bulan memang tak pernah membuat _mood_ semuanya—khususnya pegawai kantoran—menjadi secerah pelangi senja, apalagi semenarik warna perkamen keluaran terbaru, merah jambu. Saat _closing_ memang seruwet apa kata orang.

" _Sajangnim,_ " sang atasan mengepalkan jemarinya tanda gangguan, membuat lajur aneh pada otot di bawah permukaan kulitnya itu.

Sekretarisnya kemudian betah untuk jadi pajangan bodoh tak bernilai. Bibir berlipstik merah tipisnya bergetar kecil, "Ada yang mencari anda, _Sajangnim_."

"Aku tak ingin dicari!"

Tega benar atasannya ini membuat jantungnya bertalu kencang di dalam sana. Wanita cantik itu kembali mencoba peruntungannya untuk berargumen. Ini _urgent!_

"Tamu penting, _Sajangnim,_ Tuan Kim Yesung."

Tiba-tiba derik waktu tak lagi mampu diajaknya berkompromi ketika memilih jadi tak peka. Ia menyesalkan mengapa satu nama itu masih saja dengan ajaib membuatnya meremang hebat; keramat sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Kau memandanginya lekat seolah dia adalah sekutu Nazi yang belum binasa. Lebih dari semua itu, kau menempatkannya sebagai seorang tahanan yang dalam satu dasawarsa terakhir telah buron, lalu sekarang berhasil tertangkap—itu mengulitinya.

" _Hai, mantan pacar."_

Keceriaan itu tak sampai benar pada nada suaranya yang malah terdengar sumbang dan ragu-ragu. Choi Siwon ada di sana. Maunya sih dengan berungkang kaki sambil menyesap cerutu, tapi kok rasanya kurang _keren,_ ya?

Kim Yesung juga ada di sana. Dengan tangan terampilnya sibuk memilin ujung kaos bergambar Rillakkuma yang telah lama menjadi favoritnya.

"Sapaannya cuma begitu?"

"Tidak kaget ya?"

Siwon mengendus, sebelum menyesap dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas kopi pahit yang secara aneh jadi barang wajib selama ia bekerja.

"Jadi aku harusnya kaget, begitu?"

Bibirnya yang indah sedikit mencebil, "Habis tadi Tiffany _nuna_ terlihat terkena serangan jantung kecil saat aku menyapanya."

 _Kalau aku malah nyaris salto!_

Tiffany Hwang, wanita dengan satu kesialan dalam hidupnya; mengabdikan diri sebagai satu-satunya sekretaris Choi Siwon, _sajangnim_ nya.

Dengan jemarinya yang panjang, Siwon menjentikan beberapa kali, sembari menetralkan pacu jantungnya yang tak normal, "Kemari!"

Masanya mungkin telah berlalu untuknya kembali bersinar. Tapi sebetulnya, dia tak usah _ngoyo_ jika ingin menjadi segemilang apa. Sudah takdirnya seperti itu, yang diam-diam diamini betul oleh seorang yang lain.

Choi Siwon cukup keterlaluan saat matanya tak jera memindahi gerakan sekecil apapun dari lawan bicaranya itu, membuatnya cukup sungkan dengan _gesture_ -nya sangat kikuk dan serba salah.

"Aku duduk, ya?"

Waktu jadinya pemalu saat Siwon mengangsurkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh tangan lainnya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, _mantan pacar."_

Kim Yesung tak pernah harus bersusah payah untuknya terlihat menakjubkan. Hanya dengan bibirnya membuat tarikan tipis berupa senyuman, mata sipitnya menyemburkan buih-buih cemerlang warna pelangi dengan keindahannya patut diakui dunia.

"Iya, mantan pacar."

Maunya Siwon tak melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan super halus Yesung, cukup menggembiraan saat faktanya, seluruh organ vital miliknya masih punya sensor baik ketika bertutur dengan si _"legendary creatures",_ ini menarik tapi cukup menyakitkan.

"Boleh aku jujur tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini?"

Yesung terpaksa harus melemaskan lagi persendiannya yang cukup kaku, karena berada di pesawat dalam rentang waktu cukup lama membuat badannya sakit semua. Kepulangannya ke Korea baru dalam hitungan jam, selagi berada di negeri orang sudah empat tahun lamanya.

"Iya, boleh."

Choi Siwon tak punya ide yang lebih brilian daripada tetap memusatkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik wajah jelita. Bukan rindu atau bagaimana, rasanya jadi komplit sekarang. Amburadul!

"Aku marah, aku kesal, aku hancur, dan akhirnya, kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Jemarinya tak terasa saling tertaut lumayan erat. Yesung rasanya jadi yang paling berdosa, dan itu membuatnya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau benci aku?"

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ia tak sempat mencuri suaranya yang makin hilang untuk menampik kalimat selanjutnya. Siwon tak membuat keadaan jauh lebih normal, minimal harusnya dirinya bisa lebih bijaksana jika menilik dari umur dan pembawaannya.

"Susah payah aku menyembunyikanmu dari keingintahuan berlebih dunia, tapi usahaku tak kau dukung. Sekonyong-konyong kau pergi, dan itu empat tahun yang lalu. Sekarang muncul tiba-tiba, lalu aku harus apa?"

Airmatanya mulai merebak di matanya yang Indah. Yesung bukan pribadi melankolis, namun ia akui, dirinya tipikal anak cengeng yang telalu sering menjadikan airmata sebagai buntut dari mengekspresikan perasaanya.

"Kenapa kasar sekali, Siwon?"

"Kau yang begitu, Yesung!"

Sesenggukan begini, matanya memerah dan tangisannya tak reda juga. Siwon melihatnya dengan bisu, namun deru nafasnya belum dapat ia netralkan.

"Iya, aku yang salah, Siwon. Tapi aku pergi juga untuk sekolah."

Kepekaannya belum mencapai titik kulminasi. Emosinya teredam menjadi bongkahan larva pijar yang malah mengerikan. Kalau boleh diusut, awal melihat sosok manis itu untuk kali pertama sejak empat tahun terakhir, ia sudah mengalami turbulensi internal, jantungnya sudah sempat bertukar tempat dengan usus besarnya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"22 tahun."

Kiranya membuka sesi konseling, Siwon terpekur sendiri. Selama itu ya ia tak menjalin komunikasi dengan sang mantan kekasihnya ini. Memang benar, empat tahun lalu, Yesung pergi, pamit tidak, komunikasi pun praktis terputus. Tahu-tahu empat tahun dijalaninya sebagai _bujang_ tersibuk di dunia. Lalu beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk sang pujaan hatinya dulu itu; karena jika boleh jujur, mengapa Yesung tak sepunya hati itu untuk merasa minimal sedikit punya malu? Kejam benar!

"Sudah lulus sekolahnya?"

"Sudah,"

"Sudah jadi arsitek harusnya."

"Iya, memang sudah."

"Sudah mendesain gambar sendiri?"

"Sudah, Siwon,"

"Sekarang mau jadi apalagi? Semuanya sudah. Sukses sekali kelihatannya."

Omongannya padat tapi _bikin sakit!_ Siwon memainkan pulpen emasnya di atas meja, sedang Yesung terlihat menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kembali membuka suara.

"Kalau jadi istrimu, masih boleh?"

Kerutan di dahinya tak berhasil menyamarkan wajahnya yang berubah kaku. Pada akhirnya, mungkin Siwon akan mencoba mendatangi klinik akupuntur untuk membantunya menjelaskan mengapa wajahnya sangat tegang seperti senar gitar mau putus itu. Bukannya ini topik berat? Kenapa Yesung harus senatural itu menanyakannya? Bikin gerah saja.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" walaupun cukup _gambling,_ Yesung memberanikan diri membuat satu langkah besar. Lelaki tampan di depannya itu kini masih saja bisu, walau dengan sangat sadar didapatinya rona lain pada wajah aristrokratnya; hoho, sepertinya merah muda.

"Apa klasifikasimu yang mungkin dapat kupertimbangkan?"

Yesung melebarkan senyumannya. Merasa diberi lampu hijau, ia beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri lebih dekat ke arah Siwon, dengan senyum bisnisnya bersiap mempresentasikan produk; ya dirinya sendiri itu.

"Eum, aku manis!"

" _Chek,"_

"Aku pintar,"

" _Chek,"_

"Aku fasih berbahasa Inggris, Kanton dan sedikit mengerti kanji."

Alis setebal arang milik Siwon saling tertaut. Semaju itukah Kim Yesung sekarang?

"Oh, oke. _Chek!"_

"Aku baik,"

" _No, no, no!"_ Siwon menyelanya tanda tak setuju, membuat kerutan lucu di bibir mungil itu.

" _Waeyo?"_

Siwon menanggapinya datar, membuat bibir merah saga lelaki manisnya kian mencebil. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku, Yesung. Baik di mananya?"

"Tapi aku kan—,"

"Iya, sekolah. Lanjutkan saja yang tadi!" Yesung tak akan merajuk kali ini. Ia punya misi darurat untuk dapat pengampunan, sekaligus dapat suami tampan. Kkk

"Aku ulet, rajin, dan cekatan."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Siwon!"

Dari perspektifnya Siwon, aspek yang dikemukakan pemuda manis itu tak terlalu dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, jika memang yang dibicarakannya ini masih Kim Yesung, kekasihnya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku punya hak untuk menyanggah, Yesung!"

" _Fine!_ Aku eum.. masih belum mahir memasak."

Jika dirinya seorang juri ajang perlombaan khususnya memasak, sudah ia tendang jauh-jauh mantan kekasihnya ini. Untungnya dia pengusaha, sibuk, jarang di rumah, makannya asal, jadi ya bisa termaafkan.

Yesung berdiri resah di hadapannya. Merasa punya satu _point_ pengurang, yang membuat potensinya jadi istri Siwon tak terlalu baik.

" _Chek,"_

"Jadi tidak apa-apa?"

"Mungkin," Lelaki dewasa itu mengendikkan bahunya main-main, membuat wajah manis itu menjadi tawar.

"Suaraku merdu, walau aku lebih suka menggambar."

" _Chek,"_

"Aku suka buah alpukat dan strawberry. Juga marsmallow bakar dan _pie_ apel."

" _Chek,"_

"Aku energik dan berjiwa muda. Aku suka berpetualang!"

"Aku ingin istriku kelak selalu berada di rumah!"

"Tapi—," Yesung berpikir dua kali saat akan kembali beradu argumen. Wajah tegas Siwon terlalu garang kini.

"Aku patuh dan penurut!"

" _Liar!"_

Salah lagi kan dirinya. Yesung jadi sebal sendiri. Mengapa Siwon sekarang _to do point_ sekali, sih?

"Aku tidak cengeng walau masih suka menangis." sudah kepalang tanggung, lanjutkan sajalah. Toh sedikit banyak, barangkali Siwon masih ingat busuk-busuknya dia.

" _Chek,"_

"Aku sudah tidak manja. Jika tak percaya, tanya saja pada Ibu dan Ayah."

Untuk hal yang satu ini, Siwon tak perlu repot mengkonfirmasi pada mantan calon mertua. Karena selama ini, hubungannya masih sama baiknya dengan yang lalu. Kuberi tahu satu hal dari rahasia CEO muda itu; ia punya niat terselubung terus memperbaharui kerjasamanya dengan Kim Corp. kepunyaan orang tua Yesung.

"Ok, _chek!"_

"Dan terakhir yang akan kusampaikan padamu tentang diriku," Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, yang membuat Siwon jadinya gamas. Ia beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, mendekat ke arah sang jelita, lalu berhadapan dengan begitu jelas. Memandang sebegini dekat, jadi makin rindu. Indah sekali sih wajahnya.

"Sudah terakhir? Padahal catatan _point_ _plus_ -mu di mataku masih belum mencapai standar."

Yesung mengabaikannya, memilih mengikis jaraknya dengan Siwon. Kini hanya terpisah hitungan milimeter, membuat hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Dengar baik-baik ya, Siwon. Aku tak akan mengatakan ini terlalu sering apalagi diumbar."

Lelaki dengan paras tampannya itu menimpalinya dengan anggukan kepala kecil. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, syahdu sekali, lalu berjinjit untuk menyamai perbedaan tinggi di antara keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon. Selalu."

Bisikan merdunya teredam saat bibir lembabnya menjangkau bibir Siwon yang masih terkatup. Membelainya mesra, mengecupnya tanpa tergesa.

Siwon seperti menemukan kembali remahan hatinya yang tercerai-berai. Hampir merasa komplit, dan warna dunianya menjadi murni dan menyegarkan.

Yesung menyudahi tautan itu dengan satu kecupan manis terakhir pada bibir Siwon. Membenahi posisinya, lalu tersenyum sumringah.

Choi Siwon agaknya menikmati sesi yang satu ini dengan terlalu jelas. Yesung jadinya terkikik manis di depannya, menimbulkan garis asimetris pada matanya yang Indah.

"Dasar anak nakal!"

Tangan kekarnya menarik tegas tubuh mungil itu untuk berserah pada rengkuhannya yang hangat. Membelitnya tanpa cela, membuat tubuh Yesung raib di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali, Yesung?" pemuda berperawakan kecil itu makin menenggelamkan diri pada dada bidang sang CEO. Membuat perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh persendiannya.

Siwon tak kuasa untuk melarikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada pelipis Yesung. Membelai surai legam nan halusnya sesering yang ia bisa.

 _Kangen sekali bermesraan begini._

"Maaf ya, Siwon. Untuk semuanya, untuk kenakalanku di masalalu, terutama."

Walau tak tuli, Siwon berbijaksana untuk memilih tak mendengar permintaan maaf sang belahan jiwa, meskipun sakit hatinya belum pulih benar. Hanya Yesung di sini, bisa ia peluk seperti ini, sudah melunturkan segala rasa yang dialaminya semenjak si mungil itu pergi. Hampir lunas.

Jika sudi diolok, sudah sejak awal Siwon menangis hingga tersedu. Hatinya terasa _plong,_ hingga ingin bersyukur dengan berguling-guling di aspal tengah jalan, ya walaupun harusnya ke gereja saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Mimpinya tak lagi berkecamuk saat kenyataannya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tangan kekarnya mengangkat tubuh tak seberapa berisi itu untuk duduk di atas mejanya yang luas. Yesung terlonjak, tapi segera membiasakan diri dengan tangannya melingkari leher sang lelaki tampan, dan menariknya semakin dekat.

"Siwon, kau makin tampan."

Jemari Siwon lincah berlenggok di permukaan paras putih nan halus itu. Menyentuh di mana-mana, sepuas yang ia bisa.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sangat cantik." dengan jaraknya yang kembali minim, keduanya berbagi udara yang sama, membuat desir bahagianya terlalu kentara.

"Aku boleh kan jadi istrimu?"

"Iya, boleh."

Siwon mendekat, mengecup bergantian kedua mata khas suku ketimuran itu dengan lembut, membuat Yesung praktis memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf ya, Siwon."

"Iya, dimaafkan."

Kristalnya menyembul lagi, dan pemandangan paling menakjubkan baginya terpampang jelas. Siwon dengan wajah terlampau tampannya mengukir sebuah senyum Indah dan itu hanya untuknya.

"Tapi jangan pergi lagi ya. Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi, Yesung."

Kedua lengannya menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat, hingga kepala lelaki tampan itu bersarang di atas dadanya, gantian dirinya yang membelai sayang rambut tebal milik sang pengusaha muda.

"Iya, janji!"

Keheningan tak membuat beban yang berlebih. Justru ringan sekali rasanya kali ini. Mulai sekarang, Siwon akan membebat kebahagiaannya jadi hak paten. Dia dan Yesung tentu saja.

"Sekarang sudah bukan mantan pacar lagi ya?"

"Iya, sudah jadi calon istri."

"Hanya kau, Kim Yesung."

"Hehehe.."

Ada kerling manis dan romantis saat wajah Siwon mendongak, menemukan sepasang _onyx_ bening tengah memancarkan sinar alaminya, cantik sekali.

"Berpegangan tangan sudah, berpelukan juga sudah. Kalau begitu, kita akan lanjutkan dengan—berciuman."

Yesung tak diberi kesempatan untuk membuat respon yang pantas, saat tahu-tahu bibirnya sudah disegel, lidahnya sudah dibelit. Nikmati sajalah, toh ia juga sama rindunya dengan momen-momen romantis begini.

Seorang Choi Siwon telah menyempurnakan fragmen kenangannya menjadi bentuk paling ideal sesuai keinginannya. Tersenyum di sela lumatannya yang makin menuntut, gemas sekali pada bibir Indah milik sang belahan jiwa.

 _Lunas, lunas, lunas._

"Anggh~ pelan, Siwon."

Dan Choi Siwon merasa makin _ganteng_ dan perkasa lagi. Iyalah, kan sudah punya calon istri.

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

This story is perfectly incomplete, absolutely I know.

But.. hey, do something with that, so I can be better writer in the future.

Payback time :D


End file.
